


Sirius Christmas

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Christmas is a little early for Remus’s taste.Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drasbble DriveInspiration...Sirius Christmas by ElspethElf





	Sirius Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I was bleary-eyed and cranky.

 

Some idiot had set the alarm for 6:00.  And I knew what idiot.

 

The last time I got up at six on Christmas I was eight.

 

Sirius was not in the bed, or the room.  I made my way unsteadily to the living room.

 

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  Sirius was spread out under the tree, a Santa cap on his head and “for Moony” shakily scribbled across his midsection.  His trousers were low on his hips and open.

 

“Happy Christmas,” he said, grinning invitingly.  “Come unwrap your present.”

 

I wasted no time.


End file.
